The invention relates generally to agricultural implements. Specifically, the embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to tool bar pivot hinge assemblies for agricultural implements.
Many types of farming implements are used for a variety of tasks, such as tilling, planting, and harvesting. For example, seeders and planters are agricultural implements that include devices that create a trench in soil, deposit seeds into the trench, and fill the trench. A seeding/planting agricultural implement may include a central section or bar coupled to a tow bar and wing assemblies coupled to either side of the tow bar. The wing assemblies typically include tool bars that extend from the tow bar, row units that perform the farming operation and are mounted on the tool bars, and supporting wheel assemblies disposed along the length of the tool bars.
During the farming operation, the row units and wheel assemblies may be configured to “float.” That is, the row units and wheel assemblies may be configured such that the row units contact the soil with sufficient force to deposit seeds into the soil at a desired depth while also allowing the wing tool bars to traverse various kinds of terrain. During transport, the wing tool bars may be folded forwardly to reduce the width of the agricultural implement. During turns, the wing tool bars may slightly raise while the wheel assemblies support the end of the wing tool bars. The wheel assemblies may also support each end of the wing tool bars during folding and unfolding.
However, row units may be in close proximity to each other, for example, to increase crop yield. This closer spacing may limit the amount of travel a wing can go up and down. For example, as the wing drops down the row unit closest to a pivot may abut the adjacent row unit on the other side of the pivot. This limited wing travel may result in the row units not fully following the contours of the field as desired. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the pivoting capabilities included in tool bars to more evenly follow the contours of the field.